PANDEMIA
by patriot117
Summary: El mundo ha sido azotado por una terrible enfermedad que en un principio se creyó controlada y erradicada. Un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes ante este nuevo mal buscara mantenerse con vida en este apocalipsis. Teniendo una esperanza de vida, lucharan por seguir siempre adelante. Nadie se queda atrás.
1. Prologo

PANDEMIA

— _Según reportes de la OMS el virus denominado H2N45 mejor conocido como la gripe silenciosa está siendo ya controlado en la población de Australia.— _La voz de la comentarista del noticiero más famoso de Tokyo daba el reporte de lo que sería una buena noticia para el mundo. Incluso yo he de admitir que me siento mejor con saber que tan terribles virus no presentaría ya más problemas.— _Las medidas preventivas que tomo la secretaria de salud de aquel país ha logrado mantener aislado los casos, y con la intervención de la OMS se está logrando erradicar…_

— Es un alivio saber que ha logrado contener tan terrible enfermedad.— La voz de mi novia suena a mi costado. Giro para ver cómo va saliendo de la habitación y se acerca a mí para tomar su lugar en el sillón.— Imagínate que se propagara por el mundo, ¡qué horror!

— Tranquila, amor, ya está bajo control.

— Es un alivio.

Mi novia no exagera, la enfermedad que se conoció colonialmente como_ gripe silenciosa _resulto ser un virus muy peligroso. Los reportes indican que el caso cero se presentó en Australia, Sídney para ser exactos, hace más de un años. La gente del mundo supo de la virus cuatro meses después, cuando los números de casos aumentaron en todo el país del continente oceánico. La enfermedad consiste en que si te contagias en tu sistema el virus se propaga sin que presentes síntomas, tu vida corría como si estuvieras sano, pero por dentro tu sistema moría. ¿Por qué silenciosa? Porque te atacaba mientras te sentías bien y para cuando presentabas los síntomas de una gripe ya era demasiado tarde. Según dicen, el primer síntoma es una sensación de sequedad en la garganta, luego calentura y por fin la tos. Puede investigar en internet — pues si quieres conocer más a fondo lo que no te dicen en las noticias ese es el medio — que la tos no es cualquier cosa, escupes sangre. Las imágenes que vi eran impactantes y muy alarmantes, si Mimi supiera como es la enfermedad a su cien y no las escenas censuradas de los noticieros imagino que su reacción seria otra. Como fuese, lo que me llama la atención son cosas que note en las fotografías, incluso por twitter corrió un video que pronto fue sacado de la red. En las fotos pude notar algo que una simple gripa, por más mortal que sea, no te puede hacer. Los semblantes de las personas infectadas estaban como furiosos, sus ojos se encontraban inyectados en sangre y su piel pálida llegaba a ser translucida. Lo más aterrador fue el video, en este se mostraba a un hombre de edad sobre los cuarenta que estaba ya en la fase terminal del virus, su semblante era como los de las fotos, su parado era curveado y vociferaba cosas intangibles. Por lo que escuchaba habían otras dos voces, una mujer que supuse era la esposa del sujeto y otro hombre. Ambos con voz temblorosa le hablaban al hombre que daba la espalda a la cámara, se notaba exaltado y no estaba menos equivocado. Lo siguiente fue aterrador, el solo recordarlo…

— ¿Porque tan callado amor?

La dulce voz de mi novia me trajo de nuevo al mundo actual. Sonrió al ver su hermoso rostro, tan angelical y a su vez seductor. Cuanto la amo.

— En nada, solo pienso que es bueno que controlen la gripe.

— ¿Seguro?, te note como preocupado.

— No es nada — Con un tierno beso calmo a mi castaña y le subo al televisor pues están dando una nota importante.

— _El director general de la OMS ha dado a conocer la vacuna que ha logrado controlar a la gripe silenciosa — _La voz de la mujer en el televisor sonaba aliviada, y no estaba de más, el mundo daba un gran suspiro de aliento.—_ informo que aun cuando que aun cuando los caso son solo en Australia la vacuna se difundirá en todos los países del mundo, como una medida de prevención…_

Mimi me mira con esos grandes ojos, se lo que me quiere decir y yo asiento. Apenas la vacuna esté disponible en nuestra ciudad seremos de los primeros en ir a vacunarnos. El solo imaginar que mi novia pudiera caer víctima de aquella temible enfermedad hace que se me erice la piel. Pero doy gracias ha que todo el peligro se ha desvanecido y que incluso ya hay con que inmunizar nuestros cuerpos. Paso mi brazo por los hombros de mi novia, ella se recuesta en mi pecho y yo solo puedo tener un pensamiento en mi cabeza. El hermoso futuro que nos espera.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Aquí traigo el prólogo de una nueva historia, esta es la que supongo suplantara a REISERS ya que no tuvo buena recepción. En fin, espero que esta les guste y que me lo dejen saber en sus reviews. Prometo que habrá mucha acción, momentos tensos y demás.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. Ir a casa es una obligación

_Ir a casa es una obligación_

Tres años después.

Me despierto en la calma de la noche. ¿He dicho calma? Cuando esa palabra ha tenido menos sentido que ahora. Me siento sudoroso y noto mi respiración agitada. Volteo mi rostro para poder observarla, sigue a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente. Me da gusto, hace tiempo que no lo hace y quien la culparía. Acomodo la cobija para cubrir su hombro, esta noche en especial hace mucho frio.

— Duerme bien, amor.

Me recuesto de nuevo en mi pedazo de cama y posó mi mirada en el ventilador del techo, sus aspas dan vueltas a una velocidad hipnotizaste. Mis pensamientos comienzan surgir, los recuerdos se quieren a poder de mi sueño; lo logran. Ya llevamos cuatro meses encerrados en nuestro departamento, todo debido a esa maldita enfermedad que nos juraron habían controlado. Cuanta mentira, ahora resulta que se está volviendo presentar y esta ocasión no solo en Australia.

A mi mente se vienen los lugares que en el noticiero han dicho que se han visto casos. De Asia son: China, Japón, Rusia y la India; Europa tiene a Alemania, Portugal e Inglaterra; América es el lugar con menos lugares: Estados Unidos, Brasil y Colombia. Eso no exenta a los demás a confiarse. El peligro está ahí, frente a nosotros latente esperando atacar. Suelto un suspiro, temo por el día que esto se le salga de las manos al gobierno. Me obligo a dejar de pensar, cierro mis ojos y me tomo mi tiempo, pero logro conciliar el sueño.

—Amor, despierta — La voz de Mimi se va filtrando por mis oídos hasta mi cerebro. Toma su tiempo, y varios llamados para captar que me están moviendo del hombro.— Matt, despierta.

— ¿Qué sucede, linda?

— Ven a ver esto — Su voz preocupada hace que mi somnolencia acabe y de un salto me dirija hasta la ventana de la habitación que da vista a la ciudad.

Los que ante mis ojos se presenta no es más que algo de lo que alarmarse. Si bien ya desde hace tiempo en la ciudad se podía notar una fuerte presencia de policías y algunos elementos militares resguardando cada rincón, ahora todo empeoraba. La guardia nacional se estaba haciendo presente. Un par de helicópteros sobrevuelan sobre nuestro edificio y pudo distinguir que se dirigen a la presidencia.

— ¿Crees que haya ocurrido algo malo?

La pregunta me resulta un tanto ridícula, ya todo estaba mal; espero no empeore. Tomo del hombro a mi novia y lo aprieto fuerte, pero sin dañarla.

— Supongo que hoy tampoco podremos ir a la universidad — Bromeó, quiero aligerar la tensión que la presencia militar ha producido.

— Ahora más que antes necesito ir a Odaiba.

— Créeme, yo también.

Desde hace tiempo que hemos tenido esa idea, volver a casa y vernos con nuestros seres queridos. Las llamadas no bastan. Necesitamos verlos frente a frente y cerciorarnos de que se encuentran sanos. Lo malo es que el mundo se ha cerrado, ya no existen los vuelos internacionales; no existen ya los aeropuertos. Los gobiernos se han puesto en cuarentena, muy apenas se puede viajar dentro del país, y no cualquiera lo puede hacer. Todo está vuelto de locos.

En mi interior siento esa ansiedad que surge con el encierro, seguir en este pequeño apartamento me comienza afectar. El pensamiento de mi padre, madre y hermano se hace presente en mí. Hace ya más de una semana que no hemos podido tener una video-llamada, incluso una telefónica, en estos momentos es difícil. Imagino que las líneas están saturadas. Debemos ir a Odaiba.

— Creo que podré hacer algo.

Mi novia me voltea a ver con ese rostro angelical que ni este peligro logra erradicar. Ella es mi motor en estos momentos.

— ¿Cómo? En estos días son muy pocos los permisos para poder ir de una ciudad a otra — Mimi no logra ocultar su emoción reprimida.— No basta con decir que tienes familia en otro lugar.

— ¿Recuerdas ha Kousei?

El rostro de mi novia coloca ese semblante pensativo característico de ella, se muerde el labio inferior y se cruza de los brazos. Sé que no lo recuerda enseguida debido a que lo conoció hace ya poco más de dos años.

— Si, ¿no es el militar fortachón de la fiesta de tu hermano?

— Correcto, bueno, no te quise decir nada hasta que todo estuviera en orden.— Los ojos marrones de mi novia comienzan a tener un brillo especial.— Bien, ahora si te puedo asegurar que podremos ir a Odaiba. Kousei es de alto rango y me entere que el cuida la salida principal de la ciudad.

— ¿Podemos ir a Odaiba?

— Sí.

Me da un gran abrazo, se lo mucho que desea ver a sus padres y hermano. Por supuesto, yo por igual estoy ansioso de ver a mi familia. Le digo que podemos ir a Odaiba tan pronto mi amigo me dé una llamada para confirmar nuestra salida. Por el momento volvemos a la rutina de nuestros días; leer, ver las noticas — que es el único programa que transmiten solo con otro de qué hacer si te ves con un infectado —, hoy me toca cocinar y por fortuna la consola de videojuegos aún tiene juego en línea lo que ayuda a pasar el tiempo.

No recibimos la llamada sino hasta cuatro días después de que le di la noticia a mi novia. No empacamos mucho, solo lo esencial. Entre menos llevemos no llamaremos la atención. Kousei me ha dicho que debemos estar exactamente a las doce del día para que el este y nos dé el pase sin que nadie cuestione. A las once ya estamos en el automóvil, de nuestro departamento hasta la salida principal que ha puesto el gobierno nos tomara unos cuarenta minutos, pero ese punto es muy concurrido. Mucha gente quiere buscar a sus seres queridos ó creen tener un mejor para ocultarse de la enfermedad.

— Estoy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien — Aprovecho que esta el semáforo en rojo para tomarle de la mano.— Mi amigo me aseguro que el mismo nos dejara pasar.

Conduzco por unas cuantas calles más. El radio está transmitiendo el típico noticiero que informa sobre la fuerte presencia militar en la ciudad. Se supone que no hay de alarmarse, que solo es una medida preventiva para evitar cualquier peligro en la ciudadanía. _Si, como no._ No puedo creer aquello, seguro algo está sucediendo y no lo quieren decir. Como sea, no digo nada para que Mimi esté tranquila.

Cuando por fin arribamos a la salida de la ciudad podemos ver una gran fila de vehículo, la gente se comienza a desesperar. Pero no sucede mucho porque los militares ya tienen completo control sobre esta zona. Los tanques, jeeps de guerra, todo el armamento militar se impone. No comprendo porque todo este despliegue de tropas, se supone que los casos están controlados. Las noticias indican que solo en una ciudad al norte de Japón se ha presentado el caso de la gripe. Sé que quieren controlar la enfermedad y que no se propague, pero no me da buena espina el comportamiento del gobierno.

Busco por donde pueda brincarme la fila de autos. Veo que puedo pasar por el arcén y así me dispongo a cruzarlo. La gente en sus vehículo, y lo que no, me voltean a ver con cara de recelo. Pronto ya estamos cerca del retén, un grupo de soldados que nos miran llegar nos detienen. Tranquilizo a Mimi y le digo que pronto vuelvo. Me bajo del vehículo para ir junto con el grupo de militares.

— Señor le pedimos que vuelva a su vehículo — Habla con voz firme el de en medio. Son cinco en total; todos armados.— Hoy no hay pase, le pedimos de favor que regrese a su casa.

— Si, entiendo, pero hágame el favor de llamarle al general Kousei.

— El General no está disponible en estos momentos — Habla el primero al a derecha del que hablo.

— Enserio, es importante.

Los soldados no parecen tener sentimientos pues dos de ellos me apuntan mientras que el primero que hablo me solicita de forma "amable" que de vuelta y me vaya a casa. No necesito ver el rostro de mi novia para saber que esta ajustada y preocupada. Yo lo estoy. Vuelvo a solicitar que me dejen hablar con su general, les digo que es mi amigo: no aparecen creerme.

— ¡Bajen sus armas! — Se escuchó una voz autoritaria tras los soldados.

Enseguida, sin cuestionar obedecen. Se abren para dar paso al general, mi amigo este caminando frente a mi pasando entre sus soldados.

— Yo me encargo de esto — Los soldados erguidos hacen su saludo y aceptan la orden de Kousei. Se marchan dejándonos solos.— Amigo, es bueno volver a verte.

— Lastima que sean en estas circunstancias.

— Si, es una pena.

Me pide que me suba al auto, me apunta con el dedo a donde debo de llevarlo y que allí el me vera. Ante la molestia de los presentes conduzco el vehículo hasta el punto que me ha dicho mi amigo. Hay bullicios, no les parece que alguien tenga privilegios. Cuando un grupo de soldados me piden que me detenga, lo hago. Kousei me pide que me baje de nuevo.

— Ten — Me dice cuando estoy frente a él; muy cerca. Me entrega disimulado el pase holográfico que me permitirá salir de Tokio y entrar a Odaiba. Este pase es uno muy especial.— Amigo, ten mucho cuidado en tu viaje.

— Claro, no te preocupes.

— No, no entiendes — Las facciones duras de su rostro me hace sentir un escalofrió en mi espalda. Algo no anda bien; ya lo suponía.— Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas, aun no me han dicho nada, pero presiento que no es bueno lo que me dirán. Debes tener cuidado, ve por tu gente y regresa pronto a Tokio.

— ¿Regresar pronto?

— Lo único que sé es que este lugar será el más protegido en todo el país.— Me toma del hombro y lo aprieta fuerte. Puedo ver sobre mi amigo a mi novia que nos mira pensativa y temerosa.— Temó que pronto ya no dejen viajar ni con pases a otras ciudades, si no estás aquí para cuando eso suceda, me temo que no podré ayudarte.

— ¿Tan mal está la situación?

— Es me temo, amigo.

Suspiro fuerte ante la nueva amenaza. La decisión de ir a Odaiba ahora me resulta poco favorable, pero necesito ir a ver a mi familia. Ellos valen más que mi seguridad, y se que Mimi pensaría igual si supiera esto que ocurre.

— Mira, si no es porque vas a una ciudad segura como lo es Odaiba, y que aprecio a tu familia jamás te dejaría salir — El tono de mi amigo solo hace que incremente mis dudas.— No pierdas tiempo, ten cuidado y mantente sano.

— No temas, regreso en dos días.

— Bien, ahora vete — Suelta el agarra de mi hombro y se de media vuelta.— Tienen el holograma, déjenlos pasar.

Me subo al automóvil justo en el momento en que los militares mueven una valla metálica para dejarme pasar. Conduzco lento, mi interior esta dudoso.

— ¿Todo bien. Matt?

— Si, no te preocupes.— Le dedico mi sonrisa más sincera.

No puedo negar que temó que pueda ocurrir algo malo mientras viajamos a Odaiba. Temo por lo que podamos encontrar, por lo que nos pueda suceder. En estas épocas se vive con el miedo, y te debes acoplar a él si quieres avanzar. Pasando el complicado reten acelero, emprendo el viaje a nuestro lugar de nacimiento. El tiempo está en nuestra contra, y en mi mente esta volver a Tokio antes de que se agote.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Es bueno ver que ha llamado la atención este nuevo proyecto que tengo. Espero lograr traerles una buena historia llena de emociones. Sé que este capítulo es tranquilo, pero importante. Pronto comenzara lo bueno n.n**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios y palabras de ánimo. Sé que no hay que dejarme llevar por los reviews y de esa forma lo haré con esta historia que tengo tantas ganas de escribir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y los leo en los reviews!**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. Nunca se esta preparado

_Nunca se está preparado_

La carretera estaba completamente desierta no nos encontramos con nadie sino hasta el retén cerca de una de las entradas a la ciudad de Odaiba. Hice menos tiempo del habitual debido a que pude meterle al acelerador, Mimi asustada me pidió que bajase la velocidad, pero, con la advertencia de mi amigo no quiero perder tiempo. Para evitar que se asustara mi novia he puesto de escusa que estoy ansioso por ver a mi familia, y no es mentira, con el tiempo que no hemos hablado me tienen preocupado.

— Supongo que el holograma que te dio Kousei servirá para pasar estos militares.

— Si, no te preocupes.

El retén es menos ostentoso que el de Tokio, supongo que se debe a lo que me dijo mi amigo. Uno de los soldados se nos acerca con rostro de incredulidad, tal vez porque este día no esperarían que alguien tuviera permiso para moverse por el país. Cuando tengo al hombre vestido de un tono entre gris y verde en mi ventana la bajo para poder hablar. Su semblante me es inquietante, no parece amigable.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes vagando por la carretera?

.— Tenemos permiso — Contesto luchando por no titubear. Saco de la guantera el permiso que me ha dado mi amigo y se la demuestro.— Vea por usted mismo.

El soldado coge el holograma para verificar que este sea original. Lo mira por un largo minuto en donde pasa su vista del holograma a mí. Es un momento inquietante. Le pide a un colega que traiga en escáner con el que verifican la autenticidad de los pases. Coloca la parte con mica del holograma en una abertura del aparato negro que su colega le paso. Con un pitito y el encendido de la luz verde puedo ver que todo está en orden.

— Han de ser importantes para tener uno — Hablo el soldado que observaba lo que fuese que estuviera en la pantalla del aparato negro.— Podrán pasar, pero les advierto que la condiciones de su pase tienen vigencia.— Me entrega el pase mientras observa a mi novia.— Una semana, no más.

— Entendido, señor.

Los soldados nos abren paso para dejarnos entrar a la ciudad donde nacimos Mimi y yo. Mientras pasamos no hacemos contacto visual con nadie, sentimos que pueden ver nuestro miedo. Pronto nos estamos alejando del retén, la sangre vuelve a fluir por nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Por qué nos han condicionado con una semana? — Me cuestiona mi novia.

— Kousei me ha dicho que así funcionan estos pases especiales — Miento, mi amigo nunca me menciono que tuviera fecha límite con el pase, solo me advirtió de la situación.— Una semana es más que suficiente.

— Supongo.

La ciudad mantiene una presencia militar muy inferior a lo que es Tokio. Y la vida se ve más ordinaria a lo que venimos acostumbrándonos. La gente anda por la calle con cubre bocas, eso no evita que podamos observar su miedo por la enfermedad. Por mi cabeza surge una frase que escuche decir a mi abuelo a mi padre. _La vida sigue. _Tal vez ni esta enfermedad pueda contradecir esas palabras.

— Mira, Matt — Con su dedo índice Mimi me apunta hacia mi derecha.

Varias personas se acerca a un punto sobre la puerta a una entrada a una lavandería. Mantienen su distancia, algo nada bueno a de estar ocurriendo. Una patrulla que ha visto lo que nosotros se dirige al grupo de personas, por la distancia no puedo ver que es lo que presencian. Los agentes policiacos lucen unas mascaras sofisticadas, imagino que el gobierno necesita proteger más a sus fuerzas para controlar a las masas.

— ¿Qué crees que suceda?

— Si te soy sincero, prefiero no saberlo — Aumento la velocidad para dejar la escena atrás. Seguir allí solo incrementara las ganas de saber que es lo que ocurre, y no estoy para perder el tiempo.

— Cada vez mi miedo se hace más grande.

— Tranquila, nuestras familias están bien. Ya lo veras.

Sé que las palabras de mi castaña van más allá de nosotros u seres queridos. Ella teme que la enfermedad se expanda por todos lados, que no deje a nadie sano. Seamos sinceros, tememos por nosotros mismos. No queremos morir de la manera en que lo hace la gripe silenciosa. Ir muriendo sin saber, y cuando te das cuenta sufrir todos aquellos síntomas. El solo pensarlo es aterrador.

Doy vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, frente a nosotros se levanta un edificio de departamentos en donde viven la madre de Mimi. Hemos ido primero allí por la cercanía a la entrada de la ciudad, yo he de esperar un poco más para saber de mi familia. Bajamos del automóvil, caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio. Nadie está en la recepción. Nos dirigimos al elevador, la soledad del edificio contrasta con las calles de la ciudad. Aprieto el botón del piso al que nos dirigimos, el quinto, y las puertas se cierran seguidos del jalo hacia arriba.

En menos de diez minutos ya estamos tocando el timbre del departamento de la madre de mi novia. Es en el momento en que noto a mi castaña temblar ligeramente que recuerdo que su padre no se encuentra en Japón. Él trabaja en los Estados Unidos, una distancia muy considerable de lejanía, y con los cierres de viajes internacionales se ha quedado en aquel país. Lo que le suma más frustración y miedo a mi novia, que hace meses no sabe nada de él. ¿Por qué nos estarán aislando hasta en las comunicaciones? Es estúpido pensar que la enfermedad afecte a los artículos electrónicos.

— ¿Quién? — Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta.

— Soy yo, mamá.

No es necesario decir más, las puertas se abren para dejar ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Madre e hija se dan un dulce abrazo. A mí también me toca uno el cual con aprecio recibo. Un sentimiento de incomodidad se hace presente en mi pecho, a la altura del corazón, es como si este sintiera la necesidad que este abrazo fuese dado por mi propia madre. La señora Tachikawa nos pasa a la sala donde nos ofrece una taza de té mientras me invita ha encender el televisor. Un acto más de cortesía de los viejos tiempos ha que pueda ver algún tipo de programación que no sea solo noticieros.

— Mamá, ¿Qué ha sucedido en este tiempo? — Mimi comienza a entablar conversación con su madre apenas y esta toma asiento en el sillón frente a nosotros —. ¿Has tenido sabido algo de papá?

Con esto de que el internet, las líneas telefónicas ó cualquier fuente de comunicación falla tiene a miles de personas angustiadas. Y como lo espero, la madre de mi castaña da una respuesta negativa.

— Nada hija, al mismo tiempo que perdí contacto contigo lo tuve con tu padre — El rostro de mi novia se tensa, la comprendo, quiero decirle unas palabras que la animen, pero su madre se me adelanta —. Tranquila, hija. El se encuentra bien, me ha dicho que en Estados Unidos la seguridad está muy bien implementada y están logrando eliminar los casos de infectados.

La voz me delata que no es verdad lo que la señora ha dicho, seguro que las cosas no han de marchar bien en aquel país, pero aun así Mimi parece creerle. No la culpo, en estos casos es más fácil creer que el cielo es rosa si eso te libera de la trágica verdad. Estoy seguro que yo mismo caeré en los saberos dulces de la ignorancia, si el caso se presentara.

— Disculpe, señora— Aprovecho el momento del silencio para hablar—. ¿De casualidad sabrá algo de mis padres?

La señora Tachikawa se quedó un momento en silencio, uno que me parecio largo y agonizante. Que una persona se tome su tiempo para responder en la mayoría de los casos son por malas noticias.

— No te podría decir con certeza — La madre de mi novia no logra mantenerme la mirada, esto solo me hace sentir peor —. Hace un par de días el sector donde viven tus padres fue… como decirlo… prohibido.

— ¿Prohibido?

La señora toma la mano de su hija y la aprieta como queriendo contener lágrimas. Por mi parte lucho por contener un grito, tomarla de los hombros y sacarle la información de una buen vez.

— Se encontró un caso…

Esa frase cortada de golpe me helo la sangre, Odaiba, una de la ciudades catalogadas como limpias, ya tuvo un infectado. No puedo evitar temblar de los nervios, mis pensamientos rondan en lo que mi familia podría estar viviendo. Temó por saber que ellos fueron los infectados, y de no serlo que se contagiaran posteriormente. _Por lo menos mi hermano esta en un lugar seguro, _pienso al recordar su paradero. Sacudo mi cabeza para evitar que la preocupación tome control de mí.

— Hijo — La mano de la señora Tachikawa me devuelve a la realidad.— Escuche que a los que vivían en esa zona los han reubicado, claro si mostraban estar limpios.

— ¿Me podría decir dónde?

— En el antiguo estadio Fijikawa.

A mi mente se viene el enorme estadio que se construyó en nuestra ciudad para unos juegos olímpicos. Supongo que han usado aquel lugar tan amplio para mantener a la gran cantidad de personas que vivían en mi sector. Ruego porque mis padres se encuentren en aquel lugar, necesito verlos saber que están bien. Me giro a mi novia que está fijando su atención en mí, puedo ver en sus ojos una sombra de miedo. Sabe lo que voy hacer, y lo entiende porque no me detiene cuando me disculpo y salgo del departamento.

Conduzco por la ciudad, que a diferencia de cuando llegamos se ve más solitaria. Voy tan tenso que aprieto con fuerza el volante y mis brazos se entumecen. Mi preocupación y miedo aumentan cuando un pequeño convoy de tres patrullas y una ambulancia pasan a un lado de mí en dirección contraria. Evito pensar en que es lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo, fijo mi atención en la carretera.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento del gran estadio Fijikawa puedo observar el gran operativo alrededor de este lugar. Mis esperanzas de poder buscar a mis padres comienzan a mermar, más cuando para entrar un grupo de policías enmascarados me detienen. Les explico mi situación, les enseño mi pase holográfico como una manera de aumentar las posibilidades de que me dejen entrar, les veo dialogar; al final me dan pase. Me explican que las personas en el estadio aun cuando sus muestras de sangre y retina mostraron que estaban limpias las tendrían retraídas por un tiempo. Cosas de seguridad. Me parece perfecto, pero necesito ver a mis padres.

— No se te dejara entrar — Suelta el comisionado —. Dinos el nombre de tus padres, nosotros los llamaremos y si están te dejaremos verlos.

No opongo resistencia, mientras se comporten bien y me dejen ver a mis familiares haré todo lo que ordenen. Doy los nombres y solo me queda esperar. Me dejan en la zona de la taquilla, esta reacondicionada con varias sillas y en las taquillas reforzadas con un vidrio más grueso que el normal. Comienzo a sospechar su función. En mi espera me comienzo a llenar de valor repitiéndome que debo tomar lo que venga con fuerza; sea lo que sea.

— ¿Esta es su madre? — LA voz de una mujer, que suena como opaca, me despierta de mi ensimismamiento.

— ¡Madre! — no puedo evitar que mis voz salga un tanto chillona, pues frente a mí se encuentra la mujer que me dio la vía. De estatura media, ojos azules, tez blanca y con facciones europeas.

— ¡Hijo!

Mi madre se acerca al vidrio que nos separa. Como lo imagine, las taquillas son usadas para mantenernos separados. Quieren evitar cualquier contacto, y es cuando me doy cuenta que la mujer que me llamo esta vestida con esa vestimenta que utilizan los epidemiólogos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Mi padre está bien?.— Suelto una avalancha de preguntas, quiero evitar sentirme mal al no poder abrazarla.— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

— No lo sé, hijo.

No sé por qué, pero noto a mi madre retraída; ausente. Nos quedamos un par de minutos viéndonos atravesó del cristal, la mujer de vestimenta amarilla sigue cerca observando que no hagamos nada imprudente. La mujer frente a mi parece ceder y baja la mirada, parece ser que las noticias no acaban nunca.

— Yo estoy bien, hijo, estoy sana — Noto en su voz que algo anda mala ya que se comienza a desquebrajar —. Dicen que todo está bien, pronto nos dejaran ir.— Levanta el rostro y coloca su mano en el vidrio, yo la imito. La mujer de amarillo parece incomoda por la acción, pero no hace nada.

El silencio me agobia, y la mirada de mi madre no hace que sea más fácil esperar lo que pueda decir. Me mantengo firme, me repito que debo ser fuerte ante lo que pueda suceder. Me digo a mi mismo que en este nuevo mundo debemos prepararnos para las malas noticias, pero tan pronto pienso aquello mi madre habla. Sus palabras son bajas, como no queriendo que nadie más que yo las escuche.

— Tu padre ha desaparecido.

* * *

**¡Segundo Capitulo!**

**Bueno, comenzamos a subirle un poco de intensidad ha la historia. Tratare de que se vayan adentrando en este mundo azotado por el virus, quiero que vayan viviendo como poco a poco todo va de mal a peor. Vaya, que sea realista la historia y que no de la noche a la mañana ya todo el mundo este infectado, claro que todo con su dosis de emoción. Espero lograrlo, y por mientras quiero saber que tal les pareció este capítulo.**

**Aviso que a partir de ahora responderé sus reviews por PM para evitarles tanto rollo al final de cada capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	4. Decisiones Complicadas

_Decisiones complicadas_

Estoy encerrado desde hace quince minutos dentro de mi automóvil. Sujeto con ambas manos el volante, lo aprieto con fuerza; por mi mente solo aparece la conversación con mi madre. Mi padre tiene más de una semana de desaparecido, según el relato de mi madre ya tenía tiempo con comportamiento extraño, y una noche fue al mercado para jampas regresar. Siento tensos los músculos de mi cuerpo, no necesita decir palabra más para darme a entender lo que sospecha que en verdad sucedió. Él seguro se contagió y prefirió alejarse de su ser querido antes de exponerlo. Pero su huida solo significaba algo peor, algo que si las autoridades supieran… No lo puedo ni imaginar. Le darían caza. Estoy tan absorto que no me percato de la presencia al otro lado de mi ventanilla, y si no es que da un golpe fuerte en el vidrio nunca lo haría.

— ¿Si, oficial?

— ¿Por qué no se ha retirado? Tiene más de veinte minutos nada más adentro de su auto.

Reaccionando a las palabras del policía volteo a ver el reloj del estéreo, me doy cuenta que tiene razón; me he quedado bastante tiempo pensativo.

— Lo siento, es solo que me duele haber visto a mi madre encerrada — Miento.

El oficial se queda un momento observándome, analizando cada facción en mi rostro como queriendo notar mi verdadera preocupación. No quiero imaginar lo que harían al enterarse de que un infectado anda rondando por la ciudad libre esparciendo el virus. Ruego porque nuestras suposiciones sean erróneas, que mi padre no esté enfermo con la gripe y que solo se haya ido por temor ó lo que sea.

— Bien, pero será mejor que se retire — La ruda voz del oficial me devuelve al automóvil —, casi es la hora del toque de queda.

— Entiendo oficial.

Pronto estoy conduciendo hacia la casa de la madre de mi novia, pero mi mente sigue en el estadio. En mi madre. Su situación complica mis planes, es más que claro que ella no saldrá de allí de buenas a primeras. Su estadía en el estadio es indefinida, su cuarentena apenas acaba de iniciar; yo solo tengo unos días para volver a Tokio. Es cuando recuerdo la advertencia de mi amigo, el que debo volver antes de una semana pues se cerrara la entrada a la capital. En un rojo desato mi frustración, mi impotencia al poder ayudar a mi madre. Golpeo tan fuerte el volante que mis manos duelen. ¿Qué debo de hacer? No la puedo abandonar, es mi única familiar ahora. Con mi padre desaparecido y mi hermano en las montañas, ya no me quedaría nadie.

No se cómo, pero he llegado al edificio de departamentos donde me espera Mimi y su madre. Llego antes del toque de queda por lo que me percato como la gente se va corriendo a sus casas para que no los agarren las fuerzas de la ley fuera de horario. Me adentro al gigante de acero y hormigón, me dirijo al elevador que me llevara al piso deseado y advierto como las personas son desconfiadas unas con otras; un par se sube el ascensor conmigo, separados unos de otros. En este día el contacto es un taboo. En el piso dos baja una rubia que me mira antes de pasar por las puertas que se cierran tras su salida. El siguiente en bajar soy yo, no me torno para ver al señor tras de mí. Cuando las puertas se comienzan a cerrar puedo escuchar cómo le da un ataque de tos: mi piel se estremece.

— Es bueno ver que has regresado — Me saluda con auténtica alegría Mimi quien me da un fuerte abrazo.

Es justo lo que necesito en estos momentos, sentirla así tan cerca me hace olvidarme de todo. Su perfume me embriaga y me lleva a lugares mejores que este, en donde solo ella y yo vivimos y somos felices. Cuando nos apartamos mi novia repara en mi desconsuelo, y ni es que lo quiera ocultar. Se ve dudosa en si preguntar lo que me he enterado al buscar a mi madre, no quiere empeorar la situación en caso de que la noticia fuese mala.

— Hijo, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? — La madre de Mimi sale de su habitación, por su semblante, se encontraba dormida — ¿Has encontrado a tus padres?

— Si — Contesto con una sonrisa fingida —, se encuentran bien por fortuna. Lo malo es los tendrán encerrados por unos días.

— Lo suponía — La señora se me acerca y toma la mano de una manera dulce y maternal —. No te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Vuelvo a fingir una sonrisa, que lucho para que no parezca mueca; si supieran la verdad de los hechos. Sé que no puedo engañar a mi novia, ella finge creerme para no alertar a su madre, pero dado el momento le tendré que revelar la conversación con mi madre y lo que esta me ha pedido que haga. Me obligo a no recordar aquello, no es momento.

— Dejen les hago la cena — La señora Tachikawa se va en dirección a la cocina seguida de Mimi que se ofrece para ayudarle —. Si deseas puedes prender el televisor, hijo.

— Gracias.

Me dejo caer en el primer sillón de la sala y solo para pretender tomo el control del televisor y lo enciendo. La imagen es solo esos rectángulos de colores, lo que me indica que no hay programación en estos momentos. Ante la falta de distracción los recuerdos se abalanzan sobre toda mi cabeza, no puedo evitar recordar la petición de mi madre. Aprieto con fuerza el control remoto, no puedo creer que esté considerando hacerlo, ¿Cómo demonios lo podría hacer? Es algo que ni debería pasar por mi mente, pero sus palabras suenan con fuerza en mi interior. Aun la puedo ver frente a mí, separados solo por esos gruesos vidrios para evitar el contacto, y hablando por el intercomunicador.

##

— Dejadme, no te preocupes por mí — Suelta mi madre una vez que le he revelado por qué estoy en la ciudad y lo que me dijo mi amigo. Le he contado que vine para llevármelos a Tokio.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No te voy abandonar…

— Tienes que hacerlo, hijo. Yo ya no tengo salvación — Esa mirada que me dedica, ese rostro sepulcral me deja atónito. Impactado. Sus palabras suenan vacías, derrotadas. No lo dice, pero ella cree estar infectada —. Sé que lo sabes, y espero que entiendas que tu vales tanto para mí que prefiero saber que estés tu ha salvo que en esta ciudad esperándome.

Deseo tanto gritarle, poder atravesar este maldito vidrio y tomarla para llevármela de una vez. Cierro mis manos en puños, doy un golpe a la mesa que sobresalta a mi madre y la mujer que nos vigila. Hasta el momento hemos hablado en susurros, que por fortuna el intercomunicador no aumenta el sonido, pero ya no me importa que me escuchen; necesito que mi madre me diga que se va conmigo. No lo soporto más y exploto.

— ¡No te voy abandonar!

— Pero, hijo…

— No lograras que me vaya sin ti — La mujer de vestimenta extraña da un paso hacia el teléfono que tiene a su derecha, esta lista por solicitar apoyo en caso de requerirlo —. Es… no puedo… madre.

No dice nada, solo se me queda mirando de una madera tan especial como solo una madre puede hacerlo. Me siento como un niño de siete años. Los recuerdos de cuando he visto esa mirada florecen, y solo los recibía cada que de pequeño sufría un accidente y mi mamá venía a socorrerme. Esto solo me hace sentir peor.

— No temas, yo estaré bien.— Su voz dulce quiebra por completo mi espíritu.

— Madre.

—Regresa a la capital, llévate a Mimi y su madre — Colca su mano sobre el vidrio, yo la imito dejando la mía justo donde la suya —. En estos tiempos se deberán tomar decisiones complicadas, hijo. Nunca dudes para que logres sobrevivir. Se fuerte, continua y jamás mires para atrás.

##

Me quiebro ante ese último fragmento de mi memoria. Es el consejo de una madre que vela por el bienestar de su hijo antes que del suyo. Puedo sentir rodar por mi mejilla una lágrima, la limpio de inmediato, no quiero que Mimi ó su madre me vean llorar. Eso las alarmaría. La imagen del televisor sigue mostrando lo mismo, decido apagarlo ya que no tiene sentido que este encendida si no habrá nada que ver. Desde el control presiono el botón de _power_ y la pantalla queda completamente negra. Me levanto y me dirijo al balcón; necesito un poco de aire fresco. La ciudad está en calma, una aparente y traicionera. Por supuesto que en estos tiempos ya no existe la quietud y seguridad que antes se tenía. Todo por culpa de un maldito virus.

La cena pasa de lo más normal con algunas platicas de la señora Tachikawa. Mimi por su lado no me quito de encima la mirada, solo pretendiendo estar en la conversación contestando vagamente a su madre. Ahora que estamos en su cuarto, ella acostada en su cama y yo sobre puñado de cobijas en el suelo sé que en cualquier momento me preguntara lo sucedido en el estadio. Me quedo quieto con los brazos debajo de mi cabeza que observa el techo pintado en un tono aperlado. Con la luz de la ciudad filtrándose por la cortina de la ventana hace que el cuarto parezca más iluminado.

Sé que esta noche no podré dormir, mis pensamientos y sentimientos no me lo permitirán. Esta será una noche larga, pero como lo he sospechado no estaré solo. Puedo sentir como Mimi se acomoda en su cama, supongo en una posición en la que podrá verme.

— ¿Ya me dirás lo que en verdad sucedió?

Lo sabía, Mimi me conocer a la perfección, sabe que no he contado algo sobre mi ida al estadio. Me quedo quieto en mi lugar un par de minutos, mi castaña me da el tiempo que requiera. Cuanto la amo. Suspiro y me doy vuelta para quedar boca abajo y de esa manera poder quedar frente a mi novia.

— Mi padre ha desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es lo mismo que yo mismo me dije al recibir la noticia. De nuevo tomo un momento para ordenar mis ideas y así poder contar de mejor manera lo ocurrido. Empiezo contando la seguridad con la que tienen a las personas en el estadio, necesito alargar la historia, no quiero soltar lo importantes aun. Desgraciadamente no me toma mucho llegar al punto donde mi madre me explica lo de mi padre, nuestras sospechas y lo que podría ocurrir. En todo momento mi novia escucha atenta sin interrumpir, seguro tiene muchas preguntar, pero primero quiere escuchar. En el momento en que el relato llega al punto donde le digo porque he venido a Odaiba, me detengo. Me reincorporo para recárgame sobre mis codos, tomo aire y continuo. Mimi no me quita la mirada cuando acabo de hablar, no dice nada, solo extiende su brazo y con su dulce mano me comienza acariciar la mejilla. Me dejo consentir.

— Bueno, es mejor decirle a mi madre que nos quedaremos un tiempo — Su sonrisa es tan sincera que me siento culpable. No es justo que ellas se queden junto conmigo, se que se molestara cuando le diga lo que planeo.

— Ya lo pensé — Con mi mano sujeto la de mi novia, no quiero que la aparte; necesito sentirla —. Mañana tú y tu madre se irán a Tokio. Solo usen el pase holográfico y no habrá problema alguno, llegando a la capital busca ha Kousei…

— Ni creas que me voy de Odaiba sin ti.

Como lo imagine, no será fácil convencer a mi novia de que se vaya. Pero no importa cuán terca se pueda poner, yo ganare y así lograre dos de mis objetivos. Estoy por soltar mi argumento para convencerla cuando un fuerte estruendo irrumpe la quietud de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo Mimi y yo nos giramos hacia la ventana, que es donde suponemos provino el sonido tan aterrador. Sabía que esta calma era falsa, en estos días esa palabra con su significado se han esfumado. Nos levantamos, yo me acerco a la ventana pidiendo a mi novia que no se acerque; no vaya a suceder algo peligroso. Corro las cortinas y puedo ver como a lo lejos una gran bola de fuego brilla a lo lejos. Por la dirección puedo conjeturar que es lo que ha explotado; me aterro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Matt? — La voz temblorosa de mi novia es tragada por el sonido intenso de las sirenas de las patrullas que se dirigen hacia el lugar del acontecimiento — ¿Matt?

— Se trató de una explosión.

— ¿Explosión? ¿Dónde?

Estoy por contestar cuando la madre de Mimi entra despavorida a la habitación, está asustada por la explosión. Quien no, pienso. La tranquilizamos diciendo que estamos bien, que ha sido lejos de nuestro edificio. No les digo mi idea de que fue lo que explotaron, pero necesito corroborarla. Le solicito a la señora Tachikawa que encienda el televisor de la sala, estoy seguro que las noticias en estos momentos están dando transmisión de lo ocurrido. Querrán tranquilizar a la población, pues esto se les puede salir de las manos. Mientras la señora se retira detengo a mi novia para decirle mi suposición y con esto poder convencerla de que se vaya con su madre a Tokio.

— ¿El hospital general?

— Si, por la dirección del fuego puedo deducir que ha explotado el hospital — La tomo de los hombros y le calvo mi mirada —. La situación es riesgosa, tienes que irte de la ciudad con tu madre. No es justo que por mi tu familia pueda pasarle algo, yo no me lo perdonaría.

Los ojos castaños que me miran con atención parecen reaccionar a mis palabras, como queriendo ceder a la idea de irse. Pero pronto esa duda, ese momento de fragilidad se desvanece y es remplazada por un fuego especial. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no me alegra saber que Mimi está dispuesta a estar conmigo en todo momento, pero temo por lo que pueda estar planeando. Veo como comienza a mover sus labios para decir lo que está pensando, pero otro estruendo la interrumpe. Volteamos a la ventana, las cortina no nos permiten ver hacia afuera por lo que creemos que hubo otra explosión en el hospital.

— Matt, Mimi, vengan rápido — El grito de la señora Tachikawa es tan aterrador que hace erizar los vellos de mi piel —. Rápido, tienen que ver esto.

Dejando inconclusa nuestra charla ambos nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde podemos ver a la señora parada frente al televisor. Sus ojos están llenos de pavor y lágrimas, tiembla ante lo que presencia frente a ella. Cuando poso mis ojos en el televisor comprendo la reacción de la señora, yo mismo comienzo a temblar. Siento mis piernas flaquear. No lo puedo creer. No puede ser. La segunda explosión no fue en el mismo lugar que el primero, que resulto ser — como suponíamos — el hospital general. Mis ojos presencian atónitos que la segunda explosión, el segundo estallidos provino del estadio Fijikawa. El lugar donde tienen a mi madre está envuelto en llamas.

* * *

**¡Tercer Capítulo!**

**Y vamos avanzando con esta historia, ya comienzan las complicaciones y tragedias para nuestros titulares. Y aun faltan hahaha. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y me den su opinión en los comentarios. Quiero agradecer a los que estan leyendo esta nueva hisotria que escribo, saber que les esta gustando me anima a continuar. ****Nos vemos en el siguiente que estará más intenso que este n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	5. Entre fuego y locura

_Entre fuego y locura_

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, me abro paso entre la multitud que va en dirección contraria a la mía. Estoy desesperado por lograr llegar al lugar de donde todos huyen; todo esta vuelto loco. Las necesito encontrar, fui un imbécil al sacarlas del departamento y todo para buscar a mi madre, que bien se está muerta. Busco en el rostro de a las personas que me pasan cerca para ver si no son mi novia ó su madre. Sigo por una cuadra más cuando se escucha otra explosión que hace que todo se vuelva peor. La marabunta de personas que se abalanza sobre mí me hace trastabillar, me prohíbo car pues eso significaría mi final en esta locura. Las sirenas vuelven a sonar, es el característico sonido que indica que hay un incendio. Suena por toda la ciudad, la cual ahora está envuelta en llamas. A lo lejos puedo distinguir como una nueva columna de fuego se erguía, era como ver que el infierno se abriera paso por entre la tierra y edificios y quisiera envolver todo en su perversión.

Mientras ando por la multitud maldiciendo el haber perdido a mi castaña y su madre, puedo escuchar como una mujer grita sandeces, un hombre se deja caer de un tercer piso y un niño llora. Esto es demente. Una anciana me toma del brazo y me dice que me arrepienta de mis pecados, que el juicio está comenzando. No puedo entender en qué punto todo se volvió patas arriba, en donde la razón se desvaneció en la mente de las personas. Me zafo del agarre, no puedo perder el tiempo con locuras. Necesito encontrar a Mimi. No quiero que la desesperación me tome por completo, lucho por el que mi mente no comience ha crear ideas de lo que le pueda suceder. Aprieto el paso, impacto con otros cuerpos que no reparan en mí. Por la carretera los militares tratan de mantener el control, pero parte de la multitud está más allá de la comprensión e imaginan que los quieren eliminar. Hay muchos disturbios.

— ¡Aléjense! Lo digo muy enserio — Un soldado raso apunta con su arma a un grupo de civiles alterados que le ruegan que en el siguiente comboy los saquen de la ciudad —. Les he dicho que vayan en forma ordenada al punto de extracción.

— Ese lugar esta abarrotado — Hablo un hombre regordete —, y dicen que se acaban los transportes. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No tenían en cuenta este caos? ¿Nos abandonaran?

Paso de largo de aquella conversación, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo cierto de las palabras del hombre. Todo se fue a la mierda en cuestión de un par de horas. Después de la primer explosión — la que provino del hospital general de Odaiba —, seguido del de el estadio, la gente comenzó a pensar que el gobierno eliminaba a la gente infectada y salio de sus hogares rompiendo el toque de queda. Todos querían salir huyendo de la ciudad, y para empeorar las cosas los militares y policías tomaron una postura rígida en la que castigaban a las personas que entraron en un estado de euforia. Escuche también que hay un grupo enfrentándose a los militares con lo que pueden, no puedo evitar pensar que esta era la gota que faltaba para derramar el vaso. Ya todo estaba tenso, el ambiente tan cargado que con una pequeña chispa se encendería el fuego.

Veo como una edificio de departamentos, parecido al de la madre de mi novia, arde en llamas por el sexto piso; no puedo evitar recordar cómo es que llegue a este punto.

Mimi me miraba con esos hermosos ojos, estaba tan expectante como viendo venir mi reacción de salir corriendo en busca de mi madre. En cambio, yo estaba estupefacto viendo las escenas que transmitía, era tan surreal todo lo que en tan poco tiempo habíamos vivido que este nuevo suceso no me lo creía. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Mimi y su madre, no entendía, era como si tuviera tapado los oídos. El vacío amenazaba con dejarme sordo. El contacto de la piel de mi castaña con la mia fue lo que me regreso, su mano se posó en la mía y con un gento de cariño me pregunto que planeaba hacer.

— Hijo, no hagas alguna locura — la voz de la señora Tachikawa llevaba consigo un dejo de miedo y terror —, lo mejor es no salir de aquí por el momento. Seguro afuera estará la locura por contener los incendios.

No sé cómo he volteado a ver a la señora, por su reacción supongo que no fue nada grato. Sus palabras me dolieron, me sonaron como que dejara a mi madre; que la abandonara a su suerte. Pero el pensar en aquella mujer tan hermosa, la que me dio la vida y la que me aconsejo en todo momento, hizo que recordara nuestra última conversación. El pensar en sus palabras que me inducían a dejarla en aquel estadio tan extraño y desolado, me producía molestia. Se incrementaba aquel sentimiento por el solo hecho de que lo tomaba en cuenta me odiaba; me odio. Imagino que suavice mi mirada al ver como se relajaba la madre de mi novia. Les doy la espalda, no soporto más la situación.

— Matt.

Me obligo a no reaccionar al llamado de mi amada, no quiero que mi molestia busque otro ente en el cual descargar. Yo soy el único dueño de este dolor.

— ¿Qué haremos?

Como la amo, el solo escuchar que está conmigo para lo que sea me hace que me relaje un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Sin voltearme veo en la mesa central de la sala el pase holográfico. La decisión fue rápida, debíamos irnos en ese instante de esta ciudad, poner tierra de por medio de lo que estuviera sucediendo. Para mis adentros me disculpo por mi madre, de mi padre. Dios, perdóname.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue de locos, algo que nunca pensé que sucedería. Mi mayor temor fue que no me dejaran salir por ser de noche, pero estaba dispuesto a jugármela. el terror comenzó pocas cuadras transitadas, un grupo de locos nos cerró el paso y nos obligó a bajar del vehículo. Al parecer no éramos los únicos con planes de tratar de huir de la ciudad, pero nunca imagine su motivación. La gente desato la demencia pocos minutos después.

Regreso a mis sentidos y me dispongo alejarme de aquel punto: debo encontrar a Mimi. Doy unos cuantos pasos en dirección al punto donde perdí a mi novia, cuando escucho su voz entre tantas. Es un grito de auxilio lo que proviene de su garganta, lucho por localizar la ubicación de su voz, ruego por el que no le hagan nada. Doy una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados hasta que doy con ella. Se halla a lo lejos junto a su madre, son rodeadas por tres sujetos de mala pinta; uno se acerca por detrás de Mimi y le toca su trasero. Invadido por la rabia corro empujando a las personas sin importarme que les paso por mi acto. Estoy por llegar cuando veo como un sujeto castaño se le echa encima al agresor de mi novia, esto hace que se gane la molestia de los tres agresores. Lo comienzan a rodear en forma agresiva, el salvador de mi castaña no se ve que tema por lo que le piensan hacer. Veo que les dice algo, no logro distinguir que es, no me importa por lo que aprovechando que me dan la espalda golpeo al más cercano y tumbo a un segundo.

— ¡Matt! — Escucho la voz de Mimi en lo que golpeo al hombre debajo de mí.

No hago caso a su voz y descargo mi ira sobre el hombre que no se si era el que toco a mi castaña. Siento como uno de los amigos de mi victima me va tomar por detrás, solo que es detenido por el castaño que se arriesgó por ayudar a las mujeres. Su pelea no dura mucho debido a que otros dos hombres se nos acercan y toman a los agresores para descargar golpes y patadas sobre ellos. Incluso me quitan de encima del que yo estoy golpeando para descargarse sobre él. Sospecho que estos hombres tiene cuenta pendiente con ellos, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea el caos y estos nuevos sujetos solo quieren pelear.

— Aprovechemos y alejémonos — Me toma del hombro el sujeto castaño.

— Mimí — Digo reaccionando.

— Amor — Se me acerca mi castaña junto a su madre que aún no logra salir de su shock.

No decimos más y seguimos al sujeto que nos indica por dónde ir. No me percate, pero el castaño luce un traje gris muy elegante, como si de un ejecutivo se tratara. Cuando pasamos por un alumbrado puedo distinguir que sus facciones son de alguien que no sobrepasa los treinta. Cuando pienso mejor, no entiendo porque lo estamos siguiendo con tanta confianza. Me detengo de golpe y en el proceso hago que Mimi y mi suegra lo hagan también.

— ¿Qué hacen? Debemos seguir si queremos salir de este infierno.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres uno de esos locos?

El sujeto me mira con el ceño fruncido. Parece que analiza mis palabras porque no parece molesto ni ofendido por mi manera tan descortés de hablar.

— Es verdad, con este caos todos somos un peligro latente — Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia la cara —. De hecho, ni yo debo confiarme de ustedes.

— Es lo lógico.

El sujeto nos mira de manera detenida, primero ve a la señora Tachikawa pasa por mi novia y termina clavando su mirada en la mía. Pasan unos cuantos segundos antes de que pronuncie alguna palabra.

— Parecen limpio, como sea, llegando al punto de extracción los analizaremos.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?

— Tranquilo, soy alguien bueno — El sujeto guarda su pañuelo en el mismo bolsillo del que lo saco, nos volvió a pasar la mirada y agrego —: Mi nombre es Taka, no doy mi apellido y espero que comprendan.

Mimi asintió ante eso último, pude notar como en su semblante ella entendía algo que yo no. en cambio me mostraba reacio ante aquel sujeto. Pronto comprendí lo que pasaba por la mente de mi novia.

— Yo soy Sakura, el es Syoran y ella es Katara — Nombres falsos, sin agregar parentescos ni nada. Mimi comprendió lo que el supuesto Taka le nos dio a entender.

— Me alegra que lo entiendan — Taka se da un medio giro para apuntarnos a la torre de Odaiba —, en estos momentos es mejor andar en grupo que solo, y si queremos llegar a ese punto de extracción será mejor no separarnos.

— ¿La torre de Odaiba? Pero en las noticias han dicho que pasemos a los puntos de extracción y ninguno menciono el que tú dices.

Mi novia tiene razón, las noticias nos han solicitado que pasemos a los puntos que ya estaban marcados; y según el gobierno puntos de seguridad. En cambio, Taka viene y nos pide que nos dirijamos a otro lugar, uno que se aleja de todos los demás. No me agrada, pero el ver ese no se que en sus ojos me hace ver que dice la verdad. El hombre con traje no agrega más que un solo _confíen. _Volteo a mirara a Mimi que sujeto de los hombre a su madre que con el tema del punto de extracción recobro lucidez. En esos ojos marrones puedo entender lo que con palabras tal vez nunca entendería, ella me dice que le cree al sujeto, pero, si yo decido tomar otro camino ella me sigue.

— Te advierto, si es una trampa no la contaras.

— _Amigo, _cuando estemos en un camión blindado camino a Tokio me estarás agradecido.

Con una última mirada de advertencia tomo la mano de mi novia y nos ponemos en marcha a donde el llamado Taka nos ha dicho que vayamos. Dios quiera que ya no suceda no empeoren la situación, ruego por el ya estar en un lugar seguro y civilizado.

**¡Cuarto Capítulo!**

**Antes que nada debo de pedir una disculpa por la tardanza y el hecho de que no les contestara sus reviews, lo cual se los agradezco tanto porque son el motor de que continúe aquí. Pero bueno, he aquí un nuevo y corto capitulo para emocionarlos de lo que se está avecinando. Sé que alguno de ustedes quieren que cada capítulo sea más largo, pero por cuestión de tiempo no he podido escribir y alargar más escenas ó agregar otras. Aun así, prometo que me daré tiempo para que los siguientes sean de un tamaño aceptable n.n Nos leemos la próxima y espero verlos en mis otros proyectos.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
